In the End
by 101wuzup1
Summary: Starts after final episode in season two. How I think season three should have gone. Suckish summary but the story is better, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I just want to clarify. I do not own any terminator anything. Got it? Good. Now read!**

**Explanation: Okay so this is what I think should have happened if Fox was nice and let TSCC havea a third season. Here is a recap. John Connor and Catherine Weaver have just traveled to the furture from the basement of ZeiraCorp. Cameron was supposed to be down there destroying John Henry but instead she gave him her chip and John Henry went to the furture with her chip inside his head. So John decided to follow him and Ms. Weaver came along. So that is where this story is starting. Sorry if the recap is confusing. I'm not very good at explaining things.**

* * *

John stood up slowly and looked around. His eyes fell on Weaver and he saw that she was naked and remebered he was too. He immediately looked away and sat back down. He tried to analyze his surroundings but it was hard to see in the dark. He looked back at Weaver and was surprised to find that she was wearing clothes. John stood up slowly again and noticed that Cameron's body wasn't there. "Where's Cameron?" he asked, "Where's her body?"

"It doesn't go through." Weaver said.

Suddenly John heard a noise down the hall. It sounded like people walking and dogs barking. John looked around for some clothes and found a long coat on the ground nearby. He hurriedly ran over and slid into it. He knelt down behind a busted wall and watched the people with the dogs walk by. When they were gone John stood up and walked down the hall. He heard Weaver walking behind him. He tried not to worry about how the Resistance fighters would react if he was spotted with her. But as they turned a corner one of the soldier nearly ran into them with a gun. The slodier backed up and held the gun up to them. "Got one!" he shouted, "Got one!"

"One what?" John asked putting his hands up.

He glanced behind him and saw that Weaver was gone. His heart raced as he realized what the soldier was talking about. "Please," he said, "I'm not metal."

"Don't move." the soldier said menacingly.

"Please I swear I haven't got anything!" John shouted desperately, "I'm human!"

"I will blast you!" the soldier shouted.

"Stand down." someone said behind him.

John's heart skipped a beat at the sound of that voice. Sure enough Derek walked around the corner behind the soldeir. Derek walked up to John and looked at him. John gave a small smile. "Look in his eyes." Derek said, "He's got about as much metal in him as you do."

"Derek." John said happily.

"Yeah?" Derek asked.

John stared at him. "It's me John." he said.

Derek still didn't look like he recognized him. "John Connor." John tried.

"I know a lot of people kid, don't know you." Derek said.

He turned around to hi fellow fighters. "Anyone know a John Connor?" he asked.

They shook their heads. Derek sighed. "Well," he said, "you know what? I think you're gonna be famous. Because my brother's back, and your wearing his coat."

John turned around and laid eyes on his father for the first time in his life. He looked a lot like Derek except younger. John glanced behind Kyle and took a sharp intake of breath. The girl he recognized as human Cameron knelt down next to a dog and patted it nicely. She was smiling. And it wasn't the artificial smiles Terminator Cameron gave sometimes, but a real smile with real emotion. She looked up at him and the look on her face changed to confusion. John realized he must be looking at her kind of weird. He quickly glanced away and looked back at Derek. "Come on," Derek said, "I have a couple of queastions for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I'll ask you again," Derek growled, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

John groaned. "I already told you, I can't tell you." he said, "And if I could you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me!" Derek said.

John sighed exasperatedly. Him and Derek were sitting in a small room with a table, two chairs and one dim, flickering light. Derek had taken him into the room after he had jumped through time. Then Derek started yelling at John and trying to get him to tell him what he wanted to know. It seemed like they had been going in circles on this topic for hours. John was having what he called time lag and just wanted to go take a nap. Finally Derek ran a hand through his hair and left the room. John relaxed slightly, letting his shoulders slump, and glanced around the room for possible escape routes. there was none except the door Derek had just left through. Suddenly the door opened again. John sat up straight and braced himself for more shouting. But he was surprised to see human Cameron walk in. "Hello." she said with a smile.

"Hello." John said cautiously.

She laughed. "Don't worry I don't bite," she said, "And neither does Derek. He just takes his job way too seriously."

She sat down in the chair on the other side of the table. "My name is Allison by the way." she said, "I heard Derek say your name was Connor."

"That is my last name," John said, "My first name is John."

"Nice to meet you John." Allison said, holding out a hand.

John reached out and shook it. It was warm, like a human hand. In the second that he held it he felt the small thump of a pulse. Whenever he had touched Cameron she had felt cold and there certainly wasn't a pulse. He released her hand and stared at her. She stared back. "You don't look like the rest of us." she said, "You are definitely cleaner and your hands aren't as rough as Derek's or Kyle's."

John looked away but her curious eyes stayed looked on him. "So John," she said, "Are you hungry?"

John's stomach growled at the mention of food and he nodded. "I'll be right back." she said.

John heard her stand up and leave. He yawned and put his arms on the table. Soon his eyes drooped and he laid his head on his arms. The next thing he knew he was being gently shaken awake. "Come on sleepy head," a female voice said, "I've got your food."

John blinked awake. "I knew that would work." Allison said, setting the tray on the table, "That's how I get Kyle up in the morning."

John looked down at the tray and grimaced at the slop. It looked like watery, lumpy, mashed potatoes. "What?" Allison asked, seeing the look on his face.

John shrugged and picked up the spoon. He scooped up some of the glop and hesitated only for a second as he slid it into his mouth. He was surprised at the taste. It wasn't mashed potatoes but grits. And they didn't taste bad at all. His stomach growled again and he shoved down the rest of the meal. "So are you going to tell me why you are here?" Allison asked as John stuffed his face.

"No." John said through a mouthful of food.

"Come on it can't be that bad. I mean, you're human right? That counts for something."

"It's not that I can't tell you," John said pausing over his almost empty plate, "It's that I won't. Trust me, you would think I was crazy. And you wouldn't be the first one."

"What if I pinky swear that I won't think that you're crazy?"

John snorted. "I'm serious!" Allison said, "I want to know why you are here, and Derek is all for keeping you locked up in here until you tell us who you are."

John looked up at her. _Maybe I should tell her, _he thought, _I mean it's not like when Mom told the FBI about the future. Here, everyone knows that machines take over. It has already happened. Maybe they will believe me._

He twirled the spoon in his hand as he thought about it. Finally he opened his mouth. But as he looked at her, he knew what he had to do. "My mom died." he said looking down at the table, "At the other camp I was at. I couldn't take it so I left and came here."

Allison was quiet for a while. "What camp were you at?" she asked.

John's heart raced as he tried to think of an answer. "Umm, I don't remember." he said, "It was a traumatic experience, I must have blocked it."

"Why were you only wearing Kyle's coat when we found you?"

"Because my other clothes were wet and I knew I would get sick if I kept them on under the coat."

Allison gave him a curious look but didn't say anything else. "I'll tell Derek," she said, "That should be good enough for you to get out of here."

She walked out of the room, the door clicking shut behind her. John sighed with relief. But somewhere deep down he knew that she didn't believe him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

John woke up staring into a dark room. He let his eyes adjust and looked around. It was one of those times when you can't remember where you are or how you got there. Suddenly it all came flooding back. Time travel, his father, Allison, interrogation, and finally being set free. John sat up and almost hit his head on a low bunk bed. He slumped his shoulders so that he could fit in the confined space. He looked around and saw other people sleeping. He heard the quiet sleeping noises and remembered where he was exactly. He was in a Resistance camp bunk room. Derek had listened to Allison and let John out of the interrogation room. John sighed and lay back down on the bottom bunk, making a mental note to ask for a top bunk the next morning.

_________________________________________________________________________________

When he awoke the next morning, he heard people walking around. He sat up and this time, forgetting he was on the bottom, slammed his head into the bottom of the bed above him. He groaned and rubbed the lump that was beginning to form on his head. He slid out from the bed and followed then other soldiers to get breakfast.

When he had his food, he found a comfortable place in the hallway and sat down. He ate his grits alone until Allison came to join him. "How are you enjoying being a free man?" she joked.

John gave a small laughed. Soon Kyle and Derek joined them as well. "I don't think we had a proper introduction," Kyle said, "I'm Kyle Reese, Derek's younger brother."

"John Connor." John said shaking Kyle's outstretched hand. He didn't know why he kept saying his full name. Maybe he was just hoping it would jog some kind of memory in their minds. But no such luck.

"So John," Kyle said conversationally, "how do you like Camp Nine so far?"

John grinned. "If I had any expectations you have definitely gone above and beyond."

Kyle laughed but Derek scowled. "Yeah, good old Camp Nine." he growled, "Known for its hospitality and grits that it serves day after day after day."

Derek slammed his tray down on the ground causing a few people to stare. "And here we are with one more mouth to feed." He said glaring at John.

John stared down at his food guiltily. "Shut-up Derek!" Kyle scolded, "We know you hate the food but let's try to keep that hospitality record up and running."

Derek sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry," he said to John, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not your fault the tin cans have us eating bugs and living underground."

John smiled at Derek to show that he forgave him. "It could be worse." Allison said brightly.

The guys stared at her. "We could be dead." she said.

The guys shrugged and finished their meals. When they were all done they walked to put their trays away. Then, while Kyle and Derek went off to do training, Allison showed John the ropes. "This is the boys bunk room, which you already know about." she said gesturing at the room John had slept in.

"That reminds me," he said, "could I get a top bunk? The lower bunk is to close to the top and I always hit my head on it."

"You have to work your way up to that." Allison said with a smile, "You don't just get it off the bat. Believe me it takes a long time for you to go one night without raising a bump on your head the size of your fist. I still haven't earned my top bunk yet."

John sighed. He thought it would be something like that. "And this is the girls bunk room." Allison said gesturing to a door on the other side of the corridor a little ways down from the boys bunk room, "That is where I sleep."

"Is their only one bunk room for each gender?" John asked.

"We don't need anymore," Allison said, "In case you haven't noticed there aren't very many people here. Nobody likes Camp Nine. It is one of the worst camps in the country."

"But what about Camp Nine's famous hospitality?"

"That is about all we are famous for. We have the most bugs, the grossest food, and the nastiest living conditions. The only thing good things we have are friendly people and beds. And the beds aren't even built right!"

"Well it isn't like the machines give you very much to work with." John said, "I mean how many camps do you know that can be called five star?"

Allison laughed and shrugged. "Not many I guess."

"Hell right! You don't know the stories I've heard about some of the other camps."

That last part wasn't entirely a lie. Derek had told John about some of the camps in the future and the way he described them, they certainly didn't sound as nice as Camp Nine was. Allison smiled. "I hear Camp One has people like Derek running around everywhere." she teased.

"May the Lord have pity on their souls!" John said reverently.

Allison giggled again. John smiled at the sound. It was strong and confident. Unlike some of the girls that went to his school. They would laugh quiet and reserved and when they did let out a good, hearty laugh, they would blush and cut it off too quickly. Allison saw John staring at her and stared back. John blinked. "I win!" Allison shouted victoriously.

"You win what?" John asked.

"Our staring contest."

"We were having a staring contest?"

"Yes and you lost, which means I won, so ha!"

John snorted. This definitely was not Cameron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Allison showed John around the small camp even though there wasn't much to show. Basically all there was was the bunk rooms and a small room where they made the grits. You couldn't really call it a kitchen because all it had was a pot full of grits and water. Allison had told John how lucky they were to just have that. The few people they had in Camp Nine would starve if it wasn't for the meager cooking tools they had. They ran into Kyle and one of the other soldiers in one of the hallways. "Hey John," Kyle said, "This is my friend, Sam."

The soldier smiled at John. "So you are the one Derek has been ranting about." he said, "He won't stop saying how much trouble you have been. He hasn't been this irritable since the tin cans took out our all the rabbits that lived in this area."

"There were rabbits here?" John asked.

"Until the machines destroyed them all. If you want something to die without to much trouble, cut off its food supply. That's what they did. Now all we have are grits."

"Have you shown him the best part of the camp yet?" Kyle asked, changing the subject.

John looked at Allison curiously. "Do you really want me to show him?" she asked.

"Sure I do! He seems like the kind of person who would appreciate that kind of thing."

Allison shrugged. "I'll be over in a few minutes," Kyle said, "I just need to put up my gun."

"See ya then." Allison said with a wave.

She looked at John. "Well come on then," she said with a smile, "You're going to love this."

"What is it?" John asked.

"Just what Kyle said, the best part of the camp. You know, you walk really slowly."

"Well I'm sorry." John said with a grin, "I wasn't aware that we were being chased."

Allison's mood darkened, even though he was just teasing. "We are always being chased." she murmured.

John glanced at her quickly before turning away. "You sound just like my mom." he muttered, but she didn't appear to have heard him.

A few minutes later they came to the end of a corridor. "Wow this is great!" John said sarcastically, "Nothing like a good old dead end."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Not the dead end stupid." she said, "What is behind it."

"Behind the dead end?" John asked.

"Behind the wall." Allison said.

She walked forward and slid her hand into a crack that ran along the edge of the wall. She gripped it tightly and with a little pulling, managed to drag open a hidden door. She gestured toward the opening and John walked forward, stunned into silence. They walked into the dark room and Allison closed the door behind them. They were surrounded by momentary darkness then suddenly a small light clicked on. Allison had brought a flashlight. The walked down a long flight of stairs before they came to another door. Allison turned off the flashlight. "It doesn't work with light." she explained.

"What doesn't work?" John asked.

Allison didn't reply. Instead she opened the door. John's jaw dropped in amazement at the sight that surrounded him. Bright purple stones covered the walls and ceiling. John put a hand on the wall and found it hard and uneven. "Where are we?" he whispered.

"Deep underground." Allison said, "Kyle and I found this a few months ago and we had the same reaction as you did. Once the battery on our flashlight ran out anyway. That is how we found out that the stones only glow in the dark. Watch."

She clicked on the flashlight and shone it around them. The walls were made of just a regular rock. John saw the gems in the wall but they weren't glowing. They just looked like regular quartz rocks. Allison turned the light off again and the rocks resumed their glowing. "This is amazing!" John exclaimed, "Who all knows about this?"

"Just Kyle, me, and now you." Allison said, "But you can't tell anyone. This is our secret. You have to promise."

John nodded. "I promise your secret is safe with me." he vowed.

Allison smiled and took his hand. "It is your secret now too." she said.

John marveled again at the purple stones. The machines hadn't destroyed all the beauty in the world. Not yet.

**Random, I know but I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. I am trying to figure out how to work this into the rest of the story. Please keep reading! ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter. I have incurable procrastination. But I finally did it! Yay! P.S. I still don't own anything. Just thought I'd throw that in there.**

* * *

John and Allison sat on the floor of the cave, surrounded by the stones and played "Would You Rather" until Kyle came in. "Hey guys," he greeted as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey," Allison said.

She turned back to John. "Now your turn." she said, "Would you rather… eat a poisonous snake or be mauled by a bear?"

John laughed at the imaginary violence. He thought for a minute, "I would eat the snake." he said.

"Why?" Kyle asked, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"Because when you are mauled by a bear, the bear takes his time. But when you eat a snake you can get it over with."

"That is a very logical explanation." Allison said.

"Now it is your turn." Kyle said with a dangerous grin, "Would you rather… run around naked in front of everyone in the camp or… tell everyone about this place."

Allison shrugged. "I would tell them about this place." she said, "I'm no martyr."

"Traitor." Kyle said with a smile.

"Now it is your turn." Allison said, "And I have a good one. Would you rather be burned at the stake or be buried alive?"

"I like how yours are slow and torturous and ours are just embarrassing." John laughed sarcastically.

"The embarrassing ones are no fun!" Allison said, "Just answer the question Kyle."

"Buried alive," he said, "'Cause then I could just die in my sleep."

"I would never be able to do that." Allison said with a shudder, "I'm terribly claustrophobic."

"Ha!" Kyle said, "Now we know your weakness."

Allison rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked over to one of the glowing stones. She held her wrist up to it and the purple light fell onto her watch. "We should head back;" she said sadly, "Derek will be looking for us soon."

"But I just got here." Kyle complained.

"Well it isn't my fault you're so slow." Allison said, "You're almost as bad as Connor over here."

John blushed in the dim light. But it wasn't because he was embarrassed from being slow. He blushed because Allison had just pointed out a trait he could have gotten from Kyle. His father. John watched his dad leave walk up the stairs and click on his flashlight, the purple gems automatically turning off. Kyle Reese walked out of the room and turned around, holding the door open for John and Allison. He glanced at John. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked curiously.

John blushed from embarrassment this time and immediately looked down. "Nothing," he mumbled, "I was just thinking about something."

Allison looked at him strangely before walking through the door behind Kyle. John followed them slowly. He smiled to himself at the thought of sharing something with the father he never knew.

* * *

They walked back up to the main camp reluctantly, afraid to come back to the reality that lay above them. But when they walked through the fake dead end, they were surprised at what they saw. Everyone was rushing around, shouting orders at each other. Kyle grabbed someones shoulder to stop them. "Hey," he sid, "What's going on?"

"You didn't hear?" he asked, "The machines attacked Camp Eight. The guys over there are putting up a fight but they need reinforcements. Derek is sending every able-bodied man over there to help out. You better get your gun Reese, he is expecting you to meet up with him ASAP."

Reese glanced back at Allison and John, gave them a curt nod, and rushed off toward the boys' bunker. "What about girls?" Allison asked, "Did Derek say if we could go?"

"He isn't forcing it," the soldier said, " and he would rather they didn't. But he said if the women want to they can fight."

He looked at John. "You're Connor right?" he asked.

John nodded. "Derek wanted me to tell you that just because you're new here, doesn't mean that you get to slack off. He said that you need too grab a gun and get to the front lines."

Allison and John exchanged a look and nodded at the soldier. The fighter ran off but before Allison could make a break for it John grabbed her amr. "Where do I go?" he asked desperately.

"Find Kyle," she said, "He'll show you. And if you don't see him, find a gun and go to the place all the fighters are running. I'll try and find you if I can."

She shook off John's hand and ran toward her bunker. John did the same. He saw a couple of guys grabbing guns from a closet at the back of the room and did the same. Unfortunately he was one of the last people to grab a gun and the only thing left was a nine millimeter. He grabbed it and looked around frantically for Kyle. But he was nowhere in sight. Following what Allison said, John ran with the rest of the guys. They ran out into the bright sunlight toward a couple of helicopters, whos blades were already spinning, making the dirt and debris swirl around them. John shielded his eyes with his hand, partly from the sun and partly from the dust. He jumped on the Whirly Bird and felt it lift off the ground. He saw the ground fade away beneath him as they sped off to Camp Eight. Since they camps were named after numbers it made sense that Camp Nine would be by Camp Eight. Soon they were landing outside the camp and John could hear gunfire and shouts of pain. His heart pounded in response to the nearby danger. He realized that he could die in this fight. His mother wasn't here to tell him to hide, Cameron wasn't here to fight for him. Nobody cared about John Connor in this time period. One more death in the endless carnage wouldn't make a difference. But as he glanced down the row of fighters he saw Allison. Their eyes met and she gave him a reasurring smile. He grinned back but his wasn't quite as confident. Derek raised his hand in the signal to fight. John took a deep breath and ran into the disaster zone.

* * *

**John: Finally, I get to see some action!**

**Allison: Am I gonna die?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter actually has some excitement instead of just people talking. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

As John and the other soldiers busted through the fire cinged door, they were bombarded with smoke. John coughed and his eyes watered and he wondered what kind of evil the smoke hid. One of the metal monsters could jump out at any moment and kill them all. His heart pounded as the sound of gunfire grew closer and closer. Suddenly, the glow of dozens of red eyes surrounded them. "Open fire!" Derek shouted from somewhere in the smokey haze.

John did as he was told as did his fellow fighters. The sound of bullets puncturing metal sounded on all sides. John could hear people falling next to him on the ground. Just then an excruciating pain coursed up his arm. He cried out and his gun slipped from his grip. He put his left hand over his right upper arm and the pain intensified. He groaned and looked at left hand. It was coated in dark red blood. He winced at the stabbing pain but tried to ignore it. He grabbed his gun again and held it up to fire. "Fall back!" someone shouted behind him, "Fall back now!"

John took a step back but kept firing. Several soldiers ran back in the direction the voice had come from but most continued firing their guns. John glanced back and saw Allison. Here eyes flickered to his arm and back to his eyes. He could see the worry in her deep brown eyes. He shook his head and grinned to show that he was fine. She smiled back then focused back on the fight. The machines grew closer and closer to the Resistance fighters. They were forced back against the walls. More and more people fell to the ground around John. He became increasingly aware of the smell of blood. His arm still screamed in agony but he kept fighting. "Move them outside!" Kyle shouted, appearing suddenly beside him, "There is no room here for us to fight. They have the advantage!"

John nodded in agreement. "How do we get them out?" he asked.

"Just run!" Kyle said, "They will follow. They have nothing to worry about."

John immediately turned and fled out the door. He saw Kyle going from soldier to soldier telling them all to run. John was once again momentarily blinded by the sunlight but his eyes adjusted faster than they had before. Once he had gotten outside, he ran over to Allison who had gotten out before him. "Kyle tell you the plan?" he asked.

"It was my plan." she said tightly, "I don't know what Derek was thinking when he told us to just run in there. They are machines! One shot won't kill them and they planned for us to go into the smoke. That totally handicapped us."

John watched the soldiers running from the smoldering camp. Soon they were all out and the fighters stood waiting for the machines to follwo them. It didn't take long. The tin cans walked calmly (if you could call that robotic walk calm) from the camp door and fired at the humans. John raised his gun and focused on one of the closer terminators. He aimed at the right side of its head where he knew the chip was hidden beneath all of the metal and wires. He saw the bullets made dents in its head but the lead was not strong enough to faze the strong metal body. He saw the other soldiers were not firing at the heads but at anything they could hit. And they were having the same luck that John was. His heart beat rapidly as he realized what the conclusion of this battle would be. He turned back to Allison and saw the look on his face mirrored in hers. She ran over to him. "We can't win this!" she shouted over the noise.

"I know!" John said, "We have to get out of here."

Allison nodded. "I'll tell Derek!" she said as she ran off.

John tried to hold his position but the pain in his arm was becoming unbearable. Finally he heard Derek shout, "Everyone back to the copters! Now!"

John turned around and shoved several stubborn soldier back to the helicopters. They made it back to the Whirly Birds and they were soon up in the air. But they were not safe yet. A giant, jet-like machine flew into the air and fired at the helicopters. The machine guns connected to the helicopters got a lucky shot right through the middle of the jet thing. Once they were sure they were safe from the machines for the moment, the pilots flew them back to Camp Nine.

* * *

Back at the camp, Allison, John, and Kyle sat in the hallway. John had a bandage on his arm and Kyle had one on his leg. Allison had gotten away from the battle relatively unscathed but she was still shaken from the encounter. The three were silent for a long time before Kyle spoke up. "This was the third attack this month." he stated, "They are getting closer to our camp."

"We can't win this." Allison said hopelessly, "If they come, they come. There is nothing that we will be able to do about it."

John was shocked at the resignation in her voice. He knew that it would be hard for them to fight the metal monsters and he didn't know if they would win, but he knew they would stand a fighting chance. But he didn't know if he would be able to help them. He was John Connor, but he was also just a teenager. He sighed, trying to think of something to say. But it was Kyle who said it first. He out his arm around Allison's shoulders. "Don't give up yet." he said, "Those tin cans think they can snuff us out so easily. But if we fight back we can win this!"

Allison didn't respond. Suddenly the right words came to John from a memory. "There is no fate but what we make." he murmmered.

Kyle looked at him. "There is no fate but what we make." he echoed, "I like that."

John grinned and leaned his head against the wall. His eyes drooped and he soon fell into a fitfull sleep.

* * *

**Me: Well that is the end of this chapter! Please R&R!**

**Allison: Am I gonna die in the next chapter?**

**Me: I'm not going to tell you! That would totally ruin the story!**

**Allison: Come on! Please! **

**Me: *irritated groan***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I still own none of the characters or anything else! They do not belong to me! **

* * *

John woke up in the middle of the night. His eyes blinked and he rubbed the sleep out of them. He became aware that Allison was sleeping next to him. Her face was peaceful and calm. She sighed and rolled over. John looked over on the other side of her and saw Kyle was sleeping as well. His chest rose and fell at a gentle rhythm. John smiled. They looked so happy and rested. He knew the feeling of being able to escape harsh reality and enter sweet unconsciousness. Kyle mumbled something and smiled. John tried to decipher what he was saying. He said it a little clearer. "You suck at throwing Derek." he whispered.

John stifled a laugh. He was happy Kyle could relax and play baseball with Derek, even if it was only for a few hours. John yawned and stretched. He decided it was still to early to wake up. He rolled on his side and fell back to sleep.

* * *

After a few more hours of sleep, John was shaken gently awake. "Come on sleepy head," Allison said.

John's eyes fluttered open. "Food?" he asked.

"Not today, hon." Allison said, "We don't have enough. Only the older folks and children can have food today."

John groaned inwardly, feeling his stomach grumble. "Oh get up lazy-butt ." Allison said, "Life doesn't revolve around food."

"Yes it does," John moaned dramatically.

Allison laughed and helped him out of the bed. John ducked his head to avoid the low bunk bed. "Come on, Kyle is on lookout," Allison said, "He could use some company."

John nodded and followed. As they opened the door queitly and slipped out into the sunlight. They stayed hidden in the shadows, avoiding the flying HK units that hovered overhead, waiting to pick up any humans stupid enough to get caught and take them to a Skynet war camp. They found Kyle keeping watch by the south exit. He smiled when he saw them. "Hey guys," he said, "Did you bring any food?"

"What is it with guys and food?" Allison asked.

"It takes our mind off of the rest of reality." Kyle said seriously.

Allison shrugged. "Whatever. No we don't have any food."

Kyle sighed. "A guy can only hope." he said wistfully.

Allison laughed. "I swear you an John are exactly alike!" she said, "You both act so goofy. You could be related."

Kyle smiled and looked at John. "Naw," he said, "This kid doesn't have my looks."

He put his hands on his hips and turned his head like a model striking a pose. Allison and John laughed, but inside John was thinking about how much he really resembled his father. Apparently he had Kyle's sense of humor. Sarah had said that John had her eyes. And in the past Derek had said that every time he looked at John he saw Kyle. That made John smile. Allison didn't seem to notice the strange look that had overcome John but Kyle did. "What's up with you?" he asked, "You look like you just drank three beers and and a cigarette."

John laughed, adding to the creepy smile that was still on his face. Kyle shrugged. "Duck!" he shouted suddenly, grabbing John by the back of the neck and shoving him under a pile of debris.

Allison did the same as an HK unit zoomed overhead. When they were sure it was gone they sat back up. "That was close." Kyle said, "Derek would kill me if the machines found us because of my clumsiness."

"He would have to get in like behind the tin cans." Allison said.

"That's a pretty long line." John said, trying to help Allison in lightening the mood.

Kyle laughed. "Hey guys I wanna show you something." he said.

He jumped up and led them over to a pile of trash. He pulled some of the junk off of it until he could see the ground. Allison gasped. John looked down at whatever was so important but all he could see was a tiny little sprout of some kind of plant. "What is it?" he asked.

"Are you blind?" Kyle hissed, "It's a plant!"

"So?" John asked, "You guys grown plants here for food right."

"Yes sometimes we do," Allison said, "But we have to try dozens of times for a plant to grow. The machines have so many factories here that barely any plants can grown due to the air. The fact that one has grown by itself it amazing!"

Kyle nodded and began to recover the plant with its trash shelter. "Whoa, what are you doing?" John asked, putting a hand in Kyle's way, "Why are you burying it?"

"To protect it from being stepped on." Kyle said, "Something like this needs protection."

"No, it needs sunlight and room to breath." John said taking the trash off of the tiny plant.

"But we need to protect it." Allison protested.

"You can only protect it so long," John said, "But at some point you have to let it go. You have to trust that it can take care of itself."

Kyle and Allison nodded. "You're right." Allison said.

They left the plant in the sunlight and walked back to the watch post. As John walked back he thought about his little speech. This is how he had felt when his mother had kept telling him to stay behind on the dangerous missions. He kept wondering when she would have let him have room to breath and reach out and help. He sighed. But right now he wished more than ever for his mother to walk up and tell him that he should stay home, that Cameron and her would take care of it. But John knew he would never hear her say those words again.

* * *

**Me: Finally! I finished! This was the hardest chapter to right. **

**John: God that took forever!**

**Allison: At least I didn't die. Unless... are you just waiting for me to die in the next chapter?**

**John: Can I slap her?**

**Me: Maybe in the next chapter.**

**Allison: What?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Terminator at all.**

John rubbed his eyes as he awoke the next day. But suddenly he froze. Something wasn't right. He sat up, carefully avoiding the low top bunk. He slid his feet to the cold concrete floor. He moved his boots so that he could pull them on. He stepped quietly out of the bunk room. He didn't want to wake any of the sleeping soldiers. He grabbed a gun on the way out and slipped silently into the corridor. He crept through the camp, looking around for anything suspicious. He found nothing but the feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed to be getting worse. He had gotten this feeling before, many time in fact. Whenever Cromartie or one of the terminator's had come anywhere near him and he wasn't aware he felt like something bad was going to happen. It was like the feeling you get when you feel like you've forgotten something important on your first day of school, times ten. Finally he came full circle and ended up back at his bunk room. He let the gun fall slackly at his side as he stumbled back to bed. But before he walked through the door he heard a small clink of metal on metal and his blood ran cold. He whipped around and held his gun in front of him. But he saw nothing. He glanced around nervously, trying to find the source of the sound. But there was still nothing there. Suddenly something on the ground caught his eye. It was a small ball that had apparently rolled out of nowhere. John frowned and leaned in to get a closer look. He picked it up and looked at it. He heard a small noise coming from it and held it to his ear. There was a small ticking coming from the small ball. John's eyes widened and he flung the ball as far away from him as he could. "MACHINES!" he shouted just as the bomb exploded.

The hall was flooded with smoke and heat. John coughed and dropped to the floor. He heard shouts of alarm and surprise around him. He try to find his way back to his bunk room. He felt people tripping over him and bumping into him. He finally found his way to his bunk room. "Kyle!" he shouted, "Kyle! Derek!"

John's heart raced. He had to find them. He suddenly realized that as long as Kyle was in this time, the future, past, and present were in danger. He groaned_. Great_, he thought_, I'm gonna have to take care of this kid until we discover time travel. Dang it!_

He stood up and coughed as the smoke filled his lungs. Suddenly, a metal hand gripped him. John whirled around as much as he could and shot at whatever was holding him. He heard the shots clang on the terminator's metal armor but it had little affect. Suddenly there was a small explosion in the bunk room that almost knocked John unconscious and also managed to knock off the machines head. Okay so it wasn't that small, but it was smaller than the first explosion. John crumpled to the floor, groping around for his gun which had fallen out of his hand in the smaller explosion. But another hand gripped his shoulder. John screamed as it flipped him over. But he almost laughed with relief when he saw it was just Kyle. "Come on!" Kyle shouted, holding a hand out to him.

John grabbed Kyle's hand jumped up, leaving his gun abandoned on the ground. "Where's Derek?" he shouted as they ran through the destroyed corridor.

"He went to get Allison," Kyle said, "We are going to our special place."

"What?" John shouted, "But Derek doesn't know where that is!"

"Allison does, she will lead him."

"But she doens't know that is where we are going!"

"Yes she does." Kyle said, "It's all part of the plan."

"What plan?" John asked.

Kyle didn't respond. The ran past dead and mangled bodies, keeping a sharp eye out for the metal monsters. They made it to the dead end and Kyle opened the hidden door. The rushed down the stairs and into the room illuminated by the purple rocks. Allison and Derek were already there. "Thank God!" exclaimed Allison, running and hugging them both, "You guys took forever, we thought you were dead."

"Not dead yet." Kyle said breathlessly.

"How did you guys know to come here?" John asked.

"We made a plan after the battle at Camp Eight," Allison said, "while you were asleep."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" John and Derek asked in unison.

Kyle looked at his older brother guiltily. "You would have wanted to use this place for military purposes." he said, "We couldn't let that happen. This is our special place."

Allison nodded at John. "And for you, well, the less people who know about secret plans and hiding places the better."

John nodded. It made sense. He heard another explosion above them and glanced around the room. "Do you think this is a good hiding place?" he asked.

Kyle shrugged. "It is far away and difficult to get too so that should discourage the machines enough."

"Bu that will also make it harder for us to fight or escape." Derek pointed out.

Kyle nodded. "That is the negative of a good hiding place." he said.

John and Kyle sat down and Derek and Allison soon followed suit. They were quiet as the gunfire and explosions sounded above them. They heard the sounds of dieing children and friends. Allison started drawing pictures in the dirt on the floor. John watched her and noticed that her hand was shaking. "Allison?" he asked.

She glared up at him. "We have to save them!" she shouted, jumping to her feet, "We can't leave them out there to die!"

She ran for the door and probably would have made it all the way back to the battle if John hadn't jumped on her and tackled her to the ground. "What do you think you are doing?" he shouted, "We can't go back there! That would ruin the whole plan!"

"I can't just sit here while all my friends fight and die above us!" she shouted.

She sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face. "Why can't they come in here with us?" she whispered, "We can help them!"

John looked at Kyle. He shook his head. "You know we can't Ally," he said, "They wouldn't all fit and the machines would find us."

"Well then let some of the children come!" Allison hissed.

"Ally, we have to keep ourselves safe," Derek said, "We can tell the other camps that the machines are on a rampage. They will go from camp to camp and do this to all of them. We can go first and warn them."

Allison was still breathing heavily but she seemed to be getting over her nervous breakdown. She crawled back over to the others and sat by them. Kyle wrapped a supportive arm around her. "We can stop this." he whispered, "Don't worry, they won't have died for nothing."

John sighed and nodded. He hopped Kyle was right. Allison looked at John and held an arm out to him. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. Derek did the same. "One big happy family." Kyle said in a goofy voice.

They all laughed and momentarily forgot about the massacre happening above them.

* * *

**John: Hey I thought you said I could slap her!**

**Allison: John!**

**Derek: You guys better chut up or I'm gonna slap both of ya'll!**

**John and Allison: Yes sir!**

**Me: *grinning* Thats more like it!**


End file.
